


cookie monster

by saintpyrite



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintpyrite/pseuds/saintpyrite
Summary: Remy's cookie has gone missing and he's determined to find the culprit.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 23





	cookie monster

It wasn’t as if Remy had hidden it particularly well, it had been tossed in the back of the fridge haphazardly without a care to be eaten later. He supposed he just expected it to be there after his nap, rather than the mess of crumbs in the fridge and the wrapper stuffed under other waste in the bin as evidence of the cookie’s demise. 

Even so, he couldn’t mask his disappointment at his snack being snatched up and devoured. He wasn’t about to just let such treachery go, turning on his heel and coffee in hand, eyes narrowing on Virgil who was the unfortunate first victim of his unbridled rage. Maybe not so much rage, that was far too much effort but you know, an emotion equal to that with less effort put into the performance.

Wrapping an arm around Virgil, catching him and dragging him back as the anxious side tried to slip by, eyebrows raised as Remy had been standing there staring him down in the middle of the hallway. 

“Woah, what are you doing?” Virgil went to duck under Remy’s arm but the sleepy side grabbed the hood of his patchwork jacket, earning him a strangled noise as Virgil had moved too fast in his attempt to escape, “Hey, what was that for?!”

“Virge,” Remy pulled Virgil back in, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Honey, you’re a trustworthy source, are you not?”

Virgil went to open his mouth, only for it to snap shut when Remy pressed a finger to the anxious side’s lips. 

“I had a nice, sweet little snack set aside for when I was finished with my beauty sleep and oh hun, wouldn’t you know it?” Taking a slow slurp of his coffee, eyes peering over the edge of his shades, “It’s gone, stolen right out from under my nose!” 

Scrunching up his face in confusion, it took a minute or two for everything to click into place, “Oh, you’re talking about the cookie that was in the fridge. I thought it was Roman’s cookie or something.” 

Remy smiled sweetly, pulling the hood of Virgil’s hoodie over his head and ruffling his hair over the top of the fabric covering, “Well, that’s fantastic news; now I know who to ask next!” He started to make his way through the house, ready to sink out as he turned on his heel and wiggled his fingers in a mock wave at Virgil, “Thanks, hun!”

Heading to the imagination didn’t take long, though Remy grimaced when he found paint all over the floor. It appears as if it was art studio day or something, art supplies strewn about the wide expanse of the world that moulded itself and shifted for Roman and Remus’ whims and needs. Circling around the splatters of paint to avoid ruining his shoes, Remy managed to find Roman deep in the creative trance.

Too bad, Remy just lost a cookie. He wanted answers and so, Roman would have to deal with it.

“Roman, sweetie, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about my cookie in the fridge?” Remy rested a hand on his hip, slurping the coffee once more, “Like it’s ridiculous, it was clearly mine.”

Roman looked over his shoulder, face smudged with paint, equally as surprised as Virgil had been, “That was your cookie?”

“So you did take it!” Remy pointed with an accusing finger.

“No!” Roman held both hands up in defence, scrambling to his feet. He wasn’t so much scared of Remy but oh boy, when the sleepy side had a meltdown, he could be a real pain to deal with. It was like dealing with the likes of someone from Mean Girls, specifically one of the mean girls. “I saw Patton in the kitchen last, maybe it was him!”

Remy frowned, part of him didn’t want to believe such treachery could come from his boyfriend but it did add up. Only Patton had the craving for cookies that rivalled any man, woman or child on the planet. Pulling away from Roman, “Maybe.”

“Nice painting by the way,” Remy said, chipper as if he hadn’t just come in to accuse Roman of theft before sinking out to seek out his boyfriend in his own room. 

Patton’s room was perfect for naps, in all honesty, Remy spent more time here than anywhere else. Maybe it was the warm and comforting atmosphere as if being embraced by a blanket or drinking hot chocolate by the fire. Even more so, the room was the best room within the mindscape simply because Patton was in it, his sweet and kind boyfriend who totally has a cookie addiction and may have stolen his last cookie. 

“Hey babe,” Remy popped up, making his way around to the bed to plant a kiss on Patton’s forehead, “What are you doing?”

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Remy watched as Patton sat there cross-legged with a cushioned tray holding an array of puzzle pieces. It wasn’t often that Patton did puzzles, it was more of a Logan hobby but Patton was always eager to try out the hobbies and interests of the others. It was one of the things he loved about him, always so eager and ready to find new ways to make people feel listened to and involved. 

“I’m doing one of Logan’s puzzles!” Patton gestured to the tray on his lap, “I’m having a bit of trouble, I had to take a break and get myself a snack so I had some brain food.”

“Would that snack happen to be a cookie?” Leaning forward, Remy pressed a damp finger he’d licked to the crumbs around Patton’s mouth, “Did you eat the last cookie, Pat?”

Guilty and flustered, Patton opened his mouth to defend himself only to close it again. It was akin to watching a goldfish until the man found the word, “Maybe…”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Remy sighed, kissing Patton on the forehead and leaning against him, “Let me help with the puzzle, you cookie monster.”


End file.
